


I Need To Go To Dreamland

by jeritoodles



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, i was bored, i wrote this in the car, it’s probably not good, yaaaaayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: Avis is upset and visits the station to get some relief.
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Earnie West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I Need To Go To Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I’m NOT adding to this! It’s probably bad anyways. 🤷🏾♀️

“Avis, sweetheart,” Earnie greeted as the redheaded woman pulled in front of the gas station, her shades on and gloved hands wrapped around the steering wheel,”how are you?” From the expression she was wearing on her face, she wasn’t too good. Her mouth was drawn into a frown and tear streaks in her makeup.

“I need to go to dreamland, Earnie,” she said so lowly and meekly that Earnie almost didn’t hear her. This was not the Avis he was used to. 

“Sure! Let me go get one of the boys-“ 

“-No, Earnie. I don’t feel like one of them today. Could you handle this one for me? I won’t keep you long, I promise,” Avis pleaded. Earnie nodded and crossed in front of the car, hopping in the passenger side. He was barely in his seatbelt when she sped away from the station, burning rubber. 

As they drove, Earnie was sure she didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering her, so he teased her, placing a hand on her thigh, stroking her lightly. She seemed unfazed and his concern grew, knowing that she loved having her thighs touched and caressed. They reached the hotel and Avis got out of the car, her head down and walking fast into the building. He knew whatever she was upset with was serious because she even carried herself differently. 

“Avey, baby, you want to talk about it?” Earnie asked closing the door behind him as they entered the hotel room. 

“No,” she told him, stepping to him and making quick work of his belt, pressing her lips to his. His hands flew to her ass, pulling her closer to him, squeezing it gently. He snaked one hand up to her zipper, tugging it down while using the other hand to unfasten her bra. He figured she really was in a hurry not to put a bustier or corset on. Avis stepped back letting the dress and her bra fall off of her form while Earnie unbuttoned his shirt and took off his undershirt. She clung to him again, throwing her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes, signaling to Earnie that she was ready to be carried over to the bed. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his frame, and started to walk to the bed. Each step he took caused her core to bump against him, and he could feel his dick growing harder between them. Earnie moved his lips from her to her neck to place soft kisses along the skin while laying her down on the bed. Once her back hit the mattress, she slid her hands down his sides to push his underwear off, a gasp parting her lips as his dick sprang out, hitting against her thigh. Earnie trailed his kisses lower, spreading her legs a little wider for him. He left little bites on the inside of her leftthigh skipping over her dripping slit and leaving the same bites on the inside of her right thigh. 

“Don’t tease, Earn,” Avis moaned. He smirked against her skin, flattening his tongue against her core and dragged it up her body, burring himself in her to the hilt as soon as their lips met. 

“YES! Ohhhhh fuck me, Earnie! God, it’s so big!” Avis lost herself in the pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her toes curling so tightly her feet were cramping but she didn’t care. She thrusted her hips forcefully upwards, flipping them over to where she was on top. 

“Oh shit! Avey, slow down or I’m not gunna-“ Earnie tried to hold on the best his could but the sight of the redhead riding him, her ample breast bouncing in his face, and the feel of her walls clenching him made him unravel before he could finish his warning. Avis climbed off of him, laying face down on the mattress, groaning in frustration. He was supposed to be making her happy, and she didn’t even get to finish. 

“Hey,” Earnie said, catching his breath, “I’m sorry kid.” He didn’t know how to make it up to her, then he remember that they had skipped forplay and had a new idea. He rolled over on his side and threw a leg in between hers. 

“Don’t worry about it, Earn,” Avis muttered, trying not to make him feel bad. He didn’t respond to her mutterings, sliding a hand in between them, dipping between her thighs. He slid a finger inside her pumping lightly while kissing across her shoulder blades. 

“Want another?” He asked huskily in her ear. She moaned in response nodding her head. He added a finger pumping harder, reducing her to a moaning mess beneath his. He continued his administrations, but noticed it wasn’t quite doing the job. He pulled out his fingers and quickly tugged at her waist to where her ass was propped in the air, replacing his fingers with his face. 

“Ugh! Like that! Right there, Earnie baby, right THERE,” she came hard, coating his face in a mix of their pleasure, and collapsed back on the bed. He allowed her to recollect herself, laying beside her. 

“Hold me?” She asked. He smiled, taking her into his arms, caressing her sides and back like he knew she liked. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“No. Just hold me for a while, please.” 

“Will do kid, will do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill! Let me know how you feel!


End file.
